


Growing Growls

by blooddrain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Creature Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Malichai, Original Character(s), Werewolf Severus Snape, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blooddrain/pseuds/blooddrain
Summary: Now, I wrote this a few years ago, but I might try to reinvent it...Headline: Severus Snape falls in loveHeadline: Severus Snape can actually smileHeadline: Severus Snape is a werewolfSeverus Snape and Malichai have been friends for a long time and were deatheaters even before the war. Something in their past brings up sparks and the two start dating. They're both werewolves. And Malichai ends up pregnant. The story is supposed to follow the two throughout the war. Dealing with the hardships of being deatheaters and gay men expecting a baby.





	Growing Growls

There was a loud noise behind him. He ran a bit faster and then suddenly the other wolf caught up to him. Malichai was on the ground with Severus on top of him. Severus stared down at him. His bright yellow eyes seemed both hungry and caring. Malichai nuzzled Severus' neck which was enough for the wolf side to take over Severus's mind. The wolf side of Severus gnawed on Malichai's neck to show dominance before they began mating. Malichai moaned as the other wolf fucked him. Then Severus managed to fight his wolf side and took one last gentle thrust before his seed exploded deep into Malichai. Malichai shivered as Severus pulled out and he curled up in order to fight off the chill. Severus laid in front of him with his muzzle nearly touching Malichai's. Severus stared loving into Malichai's eyes for a few moments before the wolf side fought and became centered once again. Malichai stood up and nipped at Severus' ear before bounding off. Severus tore after him. When they met up again, they rolled around like pups. However, it ended up with a deep mating bite on Malichai's shoulder. The bite caused many things to flood through his system and it was enough to cause him to pass out.

The next morning, Severus woke up naked on the ground of the forbidden forest with an equally naked Malichai laying against him. He noticed the mating mark on Malichai's shoulder and smiled softly. Their wolf sides finally connected. The only other thing left to do was to marry via the wizarding world because they were already married in the werewolf world. Malichai groaned as he woke up. His body hurt quite a bit from the mating process. He looked up at Severus and saw how happy the usually snide man was.

"Severus?" Malichai whispered.

Severus answered the question with a gentle kiss. Malichai kissed back with a bit more force and then suddenly Severus tugged Malichai tight against him. Malichai moaned as Severus kissed him hotly. He slowly broke the kiss and watched Malichai's reaction. Severus was ecstatic when Malichai acted positively.

"Would you like to go back to our private room to have breakfast and tea or would you rather go to the great hall?" Severus asked.

"Hm, how about the great hall so you can channel your evil teacher self?" Malichai joked.

Severus grinned and kissed Malichai again before he wandlessly charmed a new set of clothes on. They got up and headed to the great hall. Malichai couldn't help himself and so he brushed his hand against Severus and was pleased when the older man held his hand. The students noticed their hand holding and gaped at the two. Severus glared at everyone to keep them away. Malichai however, didn't like the way Dumbledore looked at him. He stayed close to Severus' side. They sat down together at the end of the faculty table.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Severus murmured.

"He's looking at me weird again." he whispered back.

"If he gets near you, I'll make him pay."

"Well, aren't you sweet."

"If you don't quit it, I'll make it so you can't sit down all day."

"You're threatening me with sex, really?"

"Well, we are mated now. So I can."

Malichai pouted at Severus and in return, Severus rested his hand on Malichai's thigh. He sighed and went back to eating. Severus removed his hand and went back to his tea. Malichai happened to notice that Draco was staring at him and it confused the hell out of him. Draco seemed obsessed with him and he knew that couldn't be good. On the other side of the hall, he saw Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger trying to kill him with their stares. Meanwhile, Harry Potter seemed both upset about something and glad that Severus wasn't bothering him anymore.

"We need to talk after your class," Malichai said softly and then kissed Severus' cheek and left the room.

Severus watched confusedly as his mate disappeared from the hall. He saw his godson Draco quickly leave the room at the same time. Severus wondered what the hell was actually going on. He threw a notice me not charm as he left the hall. Severus walked quietly after the two under the light invisible spell. He finally found them in the middle of the hall.

"You know, you're quite attractive Malichai…" Draco said, in an attempt to seduce him.

"And you're a student so why does it matter what I look like?"

"Because I can fuck you better than my godfather can."

"Excuse me? What the hell is going on in that delusional mind of yours? I'm older than you and I'm already in a relationship with your godfather. Why don't you just go date one of your fellow Slytherins?"

"Because you are hotter than all of them combined. I bet you I have better stamina than Severus. Let me take care of you."

Draco began to back Malichai into the wall. Malichai's eyes flared with terror and anger. When Draco got too close, he shoved the boy away. The Slytherin student became enraged. Before Malichai could say a word, Draco shot off a very dangerous curse. It was a curse that Draco had come up by himself. The curse caused several sparks to hurdle towards Malichai's body. Malichai slumped against the wall in pain. Draco started to approach Malichai again when Malichai sent a weak spell. The boy easily deflected it and grabbed Malichai by the throat. Severus ripped off the spell that hid himself and took quick strides over to his godson. He flung Draco away and started healing Malichai. Draco tried to protest, but Severus whipped around and his eyes were prominently golden.

"500 points from Slytherin! Now get the fuck out of here." Severus growled.

Draco darted off. He knew that he was in deep shit because Severus' wolf side came out. Severus turned his attention back to Malichai. Malichai's eyes seemed empty and that sight scared the hell out of both Severus and his wolf side. He scooped up his mate and carried him back to his private rooms. Severus gently laid Malichai in their bed.

"... Baby?" Severus said softly, the word foreign on his lips.

There was no response.

"Malichai, love, come back to me."

Malichai slowly came back to reality. He looked at Severus. He noticed that his mate was very worried to the point Severus' eyes were a swirl of yellow and brown. Malichai curled in on himself.

"Was Draco the thing you wanted to talk about?" Severus asked quietly.

Malichai nodded. "I wanted you to see what was up with Draco since he had been eyeing me weird. I guess I should have told you sooner."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because I know you love your godson and I didn't want you to think I was making it up."

"Babe, I could always check your memories if I needed to. You didn't have to suffer like this."

Malichai suddenly had a funny smile on his lips.

"What?"

"I have never heard you call me 'babe' before."

Severus chuckled softly and then leaned down to kiss his mate. Malichai tugged Severus close as they made out. Severus 'oomph' as he fell on top of Malichai. Malichai made sure to tangle his limbs around Severus so that his lover couldn't leave. They made out for a long few minutes before Severus pulled away. He smiled at Malichai pouting cutely.

"I have classes to get to babe. You have to let me go."

"But, Severus!" Malichai whined childishly.

"I'll come back between classes, alright?"

Malichai still pouted.

"If you want, you can work on some potions in my lab?"

Malichai perked up immediately. "I can work in the lab? Yes!"

Severus laughed. "I've never met someone as excited to do potions as I do."

"Well, now you have. Now you go before Dumbledore gets on your case." Malichai smiled.

Severus gave one long kiss before disappearing to his classroom.

Malichai headed down to Severus' lab and went to work. He made a handful of potions from Madam Pomphrey and then helped Severus on the potions he was currently working on. The time passed by quickly and he had almost fifty vials of completed portions set aside when he heard Severus coming down the stairs.

"Malichai, how's it- Oh wow, you really worked your ass off down here," Severus said, impressed.

"I guess. I only managed to finish one of your potions and a handful of healing potions for the infirmary."

"And you don't think that as an accomplishment?"

"Compared to you? I can never make enough potions to get to your skill level."

Severus' eyes flared yellow at hearing that his mate was trying to make him proud. He walked over and picked up his mate before sitting Malichai on the table. They were now closer in height. Severus kissed Malichai harshly as he began to undress him. Malichai moaned and began to unbutton Severus' trouser. Severus tugged Malichai to the edge of the table and slid his cock into Malichai's ass after casting a lubricating spell. Malichai whimpered and clawed at Severus' back as Severus fucked him hard into the table. With a loud growl, Severus came. His semen painting Malichai's insides. With one last just, Malichai's cum spilled all over his legs. Malichai panted against Severus' shoulder. Severus lightly turned Malichai's head and kissed him.

"I love you Malichai." Severus said as he gently slipped out of Malichai.

"Mh… I love you too. There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

"Baby…"

"Shhh... let's go shower."

Severus lifted Malichai up and carried him upstairs.

"Hey! I can walk you know!"

"If you walk, then I'll be too tempted to fuck you into the wall."

Malichai laughed. "I didn't know my ass was that delectable."

"Of course it is, but I'm more biased than most."

Malichai smiled and buried his face in Severus' neck. When Severus finally made it to the bathroom, he heard a quiet noise. Looking down, he found Malichai was asleep. Severus knew that they both really did need to clean up. He decided to draw a bath. Charming off the last of their clothes, Severus climbed into the bath and then laid down with Malichai against his chest. The warm water rose up enough to cover both of them to the shoulder blades.

Severus watched his lover. He knew that Malichai loved him and that they would do anything for each other. The potion master felt extremely lucky to have found the young man in the potion shop a year ago. They had moved slowly and rightfully so. When their wolves mated, Severus knew that he needed to start finding a ring.

Malichai was exhausted. He felt like he hadn't slept all week. He had been too nervous about the full moon and then with the mess earlier. It all just broke him. He continued to sleep and just as he was waking up, he could feel Severus' warm body beneath him. Malichai nuzzled Severus as he woke up.

"Feel better?" Severus asked with a smile.

Malichai nodded. "The last round really tired me out."

Severus grinned. "Oh really…"

"Ep!" Malichai squeaked as he tried to avoid Severus' hands.

The two continued playing around before Malichai whined. Severus smiled and helped him get out. He thought it odd though that Malichai was shaking like a leaf.

"Mal, are you okay?"

"I'm freezing."

Severus frowned and came up behind him. He touched Malichai's forehead. Severus was very perplexed because everything seemed normal.

"You're not running a fever…."

"Sev…"

Severus blinked and moved to face Malichai. Malichai seemed nervous. Severus was very confused. He wondered what the hell was going on.

"What's wrong Malichai?"

"I….. I'm pregnant. That's why we mated last night even though we've been together all year."

Severus was quiet for a long few moments. Then he engulfed Malichai into a hug. Malichai tried to bury himself into Severus' chest. Severus held Malichai close and gently. Then he moved slightly to lift Malichai's chin. Malichai looked worriedly up at Severus. He however, began to calm down when he realized that Severus was staring at him with a soft gaze.

"I love you Malichai, and I would never let you go. Have you gone to see Pomphrey yet or are you silly enough to be self-medicating?" Severus asked kindly.

Malichai ducked his head shyly. "I may or may not have snuck into the infirmary and took a handful of the pregnancy nutrient potions from Pomphry's stock." He mumbled.

Severus just couldn't help it. He laughed quietly. The reaction was foreign to both of them. However, Malichai was positively enamored by the sound. Severus' laugh was very comforting to him.

"Only you would steal nutrient potions." Severus teased.

"Well… I was worried. I didn't want anyone to know. I thought you might get upset if you found out I was pregnant before our wolves mated." Malichai tried to explain.

"Shh... it's alright. I love you all the same Mal. Now, how far along are you? I know it had to have been after the last moon."

"About five weeks," Malichai whispered.

Severus thought back to what had happened five weeks ago and he couldn't help but grin. He remembered the night quite well. They were celebrating their year anniversary and shagged like bunnies in their guest room at the Lestrange Castle. The Lestrange brothers were Malichai's best friends. In fact, what was really odd was that even the older brother's wife Bellatrix liked Malichai. Bella had become like Malichai's protective older sister. She made sure no one hurt him.

When the Dark Lord returned, he was glad that Malichai, Severus, and the Lestranges were still rightfully at his side. They were in the deepest inner circle which meant that the Dark Lord treated them like family. There was a system to the followers. The outer circle- were the random followers. The inner circle- were the most successful informants. The third circle- were the followers that the Dark Lord thought highly of. Then there was the deepest inner circle- those that the Dark Lord saw as family.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes: Like I said in the summary, this story was written a few years ago before I began to perfect my writing. I didn't edit it because it seems better to leave it raw. I like the idea of it though so I don't want to just let go of this story. Please if you have any POLITE criticism it would be much appreciated. I really do want to fix this story up. I just need to find where to start.


End file.
